


Thirsty

by eddi



Series: edd's drabble collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoiled John, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddi/pseuds/eddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just expects Dave to dote on him and to be served. Makes you sick that your brother would even let the brat walk all over him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

That damn Egbert kid is over again. When Dave’d asked you about him spending the night, you agreed only because of plans you thought you’d had.

Turns out, those plans were one night off. You are stuck dealing with the snot-nosed best friend of your younger brother.

Well, you don’t really have to deal with him except when Dave’s not around or the three of you occupy the same neutral ground (i.e. the living room, kitchen).

You hate watching the two of them interact at times. John just expects Dave to dote on him and to be served. Makes you sick that your brother would even let the brat walk all over him like that. You’ve pulled him aside before.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Making John’s plate.”

“He’s fifteen goddamn years old. Why the fuck are you cutting his food up?”

“He doesn’t know how to cut it.”

“…Bull.”

“I swear on Satan’s left nut, he doesn’t know how to use a knife.”

“…Where do you find these friends?”

Tonight, you’re minding your own business, doing some sketches for a new model you’re thinking of putting out in time for Valentine’s Day, when a finger taps your shoulder.

You’re caught off guard, but do your best not to let that be known.

Egbert blinks at you expectantly, as if waiting for you to prompt him. You do only because he won’t go away after two solid minutes.

“What?”

“I’m thirsty.”

Your eyebrows raise, and you tilt your head slightly. “Come again?”

“I said I’m thirsty.”

“The apartment is equipped with fully functioning plumbing, and I just bought cups. Knock yourself out.” Thinking crisis averted, you swivel your chair back around and bend back over your papers.

He just pokes your shoulder. You barely resist the urge to twist his wrist until something snaps.

“Can you get it for me?”

Without looking up, “Do I look like your damn slave?”

Sounding kicked, “…No…”

“You’re perfectly capable of doing it your damn self. I ain’t doing shit for you. You’re practically grown, and I am up to my neck in conceptual puppet dong. If you want someone to do shit for you, go get Dave to do it because I am not—”

Skin brushes your cheek, and you would shit yourself if you weren’t so desensitized. An arm sneaks around your shoulder. You spy a pouted lip in your peripheral.

“Please?”

Against your better judgment, you turn towards said pouted lip, ready to turn him down once more.

But fuck, what a pitiful kid.

…

“Fine.”

His face lights up, and he hugs you. You’re tense, trying to keep a sneer planted on your face.

“Lemme breathe, kid. Out the way.”

John hops up, like some dismissed lap dog. He inches over to the kitchen and you just roll your eyes, wanting to be angry, but why is he so happy about this, Jesus Christ ala mode. 

You grumble something about pathetic little shits, filling up a cup at the tap and presenting it to the brat.

He sips. You stare through narrowed eyes. He smiles sweetly, but there’s this sly look in his eye. Hiding something. Probably that he’s just using you. That he doesn’t require you to do all this. That he knows he’s being a manipulative shit.

After drinking his water, John gives a great stretch and a yawn.

“Well, I guess I’ll see ya.”

Rather than turning around to leave immediately, he approaches you once more. You get another hug and a peck on the cheek.

You stand still, completely uncomfortable. You don’t even move when he gives a little wave and disappears into Dave’s room. Only when you hear the door shut do you so much as blink.

Back at your desk a couple minutes later, you drop your weight on the surface.

Stupid brat. Stupid pathetic sly manipulative fucking adorable brat.


End file.
